


Ghost Recon: Breakpoint: Ghost Team Headcanons

by doubleoaidan



Category: Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleoaidan/pseuds/doubleoaidan
Summary: Headcanons I have for the Ghost Team in Breakpoint, extrapolated from their bios and actions in-game. Would be happy to write some fanfic at some point if anyone wants that.





	Ghost Recon: Breakpoint: Ghost Team Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I made two autistic characters. Well, I'm autistic, so yeah. I have reasons for it all, too. I like to think I'm a mix of Fury and Fixit with some Vasily thrown in. Someone else pioneered the Cole D. Walker/Nomad relationship but I really liked it so I'm including it and giving my reasoning and backstory for it. Yes, I ship Fury and Fixit. They seem like a good team to me. This whole thing would probably do better on Tumblr but I have no followers there.

Nomad

-Nomad was in a secret romantic relationship with Cole D. Walker, finding him far more understanding than his legal wife, though this fell through after Operation Oracle.  
-He now suffers from depression and PTSD from losing his lover and most of his fellow Ghosts.  
-He wants to be a better father to his son, partially because his father was rarely there for him and also because he feels that he’s able to cultivate at least one good relationship that way.  
-He’s LGBT but has remained closeted to almost everyone, especially to his conservative family.  
-His gruff “man-of-few-words” persona was fabricated to keep people from asking too much and thus discovering the true details of his personal life.  
-Though he grudgingly supports the Division in public, he has begun to question its true motives and reason for existence due to the feelings of his fellow Ghosts.

Fury

-Fury is an outspoken feminist, which has put her at odds with the white male supremacist military-industrial complex.  
-She volunteers as a clinic escort at Planned Parenthood clinics and gives anti-choicers a death glare that quickly shuts them up.  
-She joined the Navy because it seemed like the least conservative branch of the military and had the most variation in career choice.  
-Her anger issues often cloud her judgement and affect others’ perception of her, but underneath she’s caring and kind.  
-Fury is more street-smart than book-smart after being turned off by universities’ failure to address diversity issues and PragerU ads everywhere.  
-She chose the tomboy lifestyle because it allowed her to be aggressive and wear practical clothing.  
-She is also autistic, she’s just somewhat good at hiding it under her aggressive demeanor.  
-Her special interests include knives, hand-to-hand combat, social justice, and the Earth itself. Studying environments and cultures has led her to be extremely adaptable.  
-She disapproves of the Division, drawing similarities between them and ICE.  
-She is slow to trust most members of the federal government, especially military officers, due to their conservative leanings, and is even wary of her position as a Ghost.  
-Fury has a fairly-large crush on Fixit, empathizing with his autism and appreciating how generally neat and tidy he is in contrast to her own carefree tendencies, as well as physical attraction to his boyish but fit look.

Fixit

-Fixit is also autistic, but is extremely poor at hiding it, as unlike Fury, he can’t cloak it in aggression.  
-He considers his drones his “babies” and worries incredibly when they’re damaged.  
-His tendency to try to defuse situations with humor is a defense mechanism from the bullying that has plagued him for much of his life, a response to cruel “jokes” that always leaves him feeling guilty.  
-He has ADHD as well and is always trying to keep his mind and body busy.  
-Fixit is uncomfortable around Division agents, as many are former police officers, a group who have caused a great deal of harm to the African-American community.  
-He’s also somewhat obsessive about keeping things clean and in perfect order, partially because dirt can waylay his electronics, and partially because it’s part of his orderly, organized personality.  
-He has a somewhat-major crush on Fury that he’s struggled to keep hidden, as he empathizes with her autism and can see the kind side of her beneath her hardass exterior, though he does appreciate her muscles very much and thinks she’s sexy.

Vasily

-Vasily has social anxiety, which translates to other people as shyness.  
-He’s also an empath, and struggles to slide into an attitude that allows him to fight and kill with ease, as he’s not familiar with Nomad’s dogged determination, Fury’s bubbling rage, or Fixit’s emotional detachment.  
-He volunteers at animal shelters when off-duty, and has two cats.  
-Like Fury, Division agents remind him of ICE officers. He doesn’t like to use the word “hate”, but he has a special dislike for them after hearing that a friend of his was roughly interrogated by a pair of them after she found them raiding her apartment for supplies.  
-He’s dating a nonbinary person named Rae who’s as shy and quiet and empathetic as he is, and they read books and drink tea and cuddle a lot.


End file.
